shinichi sister
by arun errol
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo Shinichi punya adik yang... gimana ya baca aja deh.. Warning inside..


**Shinichi´s Sister**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan punya Aoyama Gosho**

**Warning : OOC ; OC ; Gaje ; Aneh ; Abal ; Typo(s)**

**Genre : Mysteri ; General **

**Chapter 1 : Sister..**

* * *

><p>Siang itu semua anggota detective cilik termasuk aku sedang bersantai di kediaman Prof. Agasa. Mitsuhiko, Genta dan Ayumi asyik bermain video game buatan profesor. Sementara aku, Ai dan profesor agasa tengah berdiskusi tentang beberapa hal bersama. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi telepon berdering. Setelah ditelisik bunyi itu berasal dari ponsel milik ku. Sebuah panggilan masuk yang di tujukan untuk Shinichi Kudo. Akupun segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana sebelah kiriku untuk mengecek telepon dari siapakah itu. Kuperiksa layar telepon, namun disitu hanya tertulis nomor yang belum pernah kulihat.<p>

¨Dari siapa?¨ tanya Ai datar.

¨Entahlah, ini nomor baru dan ditunjukan untuk Shinichi Kudo.¨ jawabku.

¨Jawablah, tapi untuk jaga-jaga siapkan dasi kupu-kupu pengubah suara.¨ Profesor menasihati.

Dengan hati-hati aku menekan tombol penerima tak lupa aku memegang dasi kupu-kupu pengubah suara yang sudah ku setting sebagai suara Shinichi dan dari ponsel itu terdengar suara yang tak asing bagiku

_¨Ka..kak...¨_ ternyata itu panggilan dari adik perempuanku Hikari, yang selama 11 tahun ini dia tinggal di London.

¨Hikari?¨ kataku agak sedikit terkejut.

¨_Hah, masa hanya di jawab dengan memanggil namaku.¨_ jawabnya sedikit kecewa.

¨Haha, Maaf.¨ jawabku ¨Kenapa kau menelepon?¨

¨_Kenapa aku menelepon?_¨ katanya dengan nada bertanya _¨Karena aku butuh jemputan. Sekarang aku ada di Bandara.¨_

¨Hah? Bandara?¨ jawabku kaget.

_¨Kenapa sekaget itu?¨_ jawab Hikari _¨Tak mau menjemput ya?¨_

¨Bukan, Bukan itu Hika. Aku hanya..¨ saat hendak melanjutkan kalimatku Hikari memotongnya.

_¨Hanya apa? Kau tak rindu adik yang sudah lama tak kau lihat ini ya?¨_ kata Hikari mulai marah.

¨Tentu saja aku merindukanmu.¨ terdengar suara desahan napas lega dari ponsel ¨Hanya saja aku sedang tidak ada di Tokyo sekarang.¨ jawabku bohong.

¨_Oh begitu ya?_¨ suara Hikari terdengar kecewa. ¨_Padahal aku sangat ingin, ingin sekali bertemu dengan kakak. Bertemu dengan kak Shinichi_.¨ terdengar suara isakan tangis yang tidak terlalu keras.

¨Ah, jangan menangis.¨ kataku mencoba menenangkannya, dan syukurlah suara isakan tangis itu sudah tak terdengar lagi. ¨Sekali lagi maaf ya Hikari. Bagaimana jika Profesor Agasa saja yang menjemputmu?¨ tawar ku. ¨Aku akan menelponkannya untuk mu.¨

¨_Boleh, aku tunggu ya_.¨ kata Hikari gembira sambil menutup telepon.

¨Dari Hikari ya?¨ tanya Profesor.

¨Ya, dia pulang ke Jepang dan minta di jemput. Maukah profesor menjemput Hikari untukku?.¨ kataku penuh harap. Sesaat setelah profesor menjawab ¨Ya,¨ Ai membuka mulut

¨Siapa Hikari?¨ tanyanya.

¨Ah, Hikari ya? Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?¨ jawabku bingung.

¨Bolehkah aku yang bercerita?¨ tanya Profesor. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan menganggukan kepalaku. ¨Hikari itu adik Shinichi, dia lebih muda 2 tahun darinya. Sejak umur 4 tahun dia tinggal di London.¨

¨Jadi kau punya adik ya?¨ tanya Ai bernada tak percaya.

¨Ya, memang kenapa?¨ kataku sambil menatap Ai, agar lebih mengesankan aku ini orang yang percaya diri. ¨Oh ya Prof sebaiknya kita segera menjemput Hikari sebelum dia marah.¨ aku menyarankan.

¨Baiklah.¨ kata profesor. ¨Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi. Tolong jaga rumah sebentar ya. Aku, Conan, dan Ai mau menjemput seseorang di bandara.¨ mereka bertiga hanya menganggukan kepala tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari game itu. Dengan anggukan dari ke-3 orang itu kami pun menuju garasi lalu menjalankan mobil menuju bandara untuk menjemput Hikari.

¨Kenapa aku diajak?¨ kata Ai tak senang sesaat setelah mobil mulai berjalan.

¨Protesmu telat tahu.¨ tanggapku datar akan pertanyaan Ai.

¨Sudahlah. Nanti kau mungkin akan cocok dengannya.¨ jawab profesor.

¨Eh? Cocok?¨ tanyaku ¨Bagaimana profesor tahu sifat adikku?¨

¨Oh, aku dan Hika-chan sering sekali bertukar kabar. Dia juga sering curhat padaku.¨ jawab profesor dengan wajah gembira.

¨Lho. Kenapa dia tidak pernah meleponku?¨ tanyaku tak percaya.

¨Mungkin kau kakak yang buruk.¨ jawab Ai datar, aku hanya merespon dengan wajah yang cemberut, sementara profesor tertawa kecil lalu mulai berkata  
>¨Hika-chan takut kau mengacuhkannya. Kau kan penggemar Sherlock, sementara Hikari tidak terlalu suka cerita detective. Dalam ingatannya kau selalu bercerita tentang Sherlock dan mengacuhkan adikmu.¨ jawab profesor, aku yang mendengarnya langsung menundukan kepala. Benar kata profesor, saat aku berdua dengan Hikari aku selalu bercerita tentang Sherlock Holmes tanpa pernah memahami perasaannya. Melihat aku menundukan kepala Ai hanya memberi seutas senyum tanda kemenangan padaku.<p>

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami pun tiba di bandara. Setelah keluar dari mobil, kami mulai mencari Hikari. Lalu terdengar suara ponsel berdering,  
>¨Sepertinya itu ponselku.¨ kata prof. Agasa yang lalu mengangkatnya, tak lupa menyalakan loudspeaker agar kami bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.<p>

¨_Profesor, kok lama sih?!_¨ suara Hikari terdengar sangat keras sehingga membuat ku dan Ai menutup telinga begitu juga profesor berbisik padaku,

¨Hei, Kudo. Itu adikmu? Keras sekali suaranya.¨ aku hanya mengangguk.

¨_Ng, kakak ikut ya? Tadi aku mendengar ada yang memanggil nama kakak. Oh iya tolong katakan pada yang berbisik tadi aku minta maaf kalau suaraku keras_. ¨ kata Hikari setelah Ai diam, aku dan Ai hanya saling bertukar pandang mendengar penuturan Hikari.

¨Ah mungkin kau salah dengar.¨ kata profesor yang membuat aku dan Ai bernapas lega. ¨Oh ya, aku sudah di pintu masuk bandara dan aku mengajak Conan dan Ai. Mereka sering main ke rumahku, kebetulan waktu kakakmu menelepon mereka juga sedang di rumahku.¨

¨_Yosh, aku segera kesana ya. Aku juga mengajak kuro lho_.¨ kata Hikari dengan suara yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang senang.

¨Wah, wah. Kau membawa kuro juga ya. Ya sudah, tapi kau pangku saja dia.¨ kata profesor yang membuatku dan Ai berpikir siapa itu Kuro.

¨_Haha, Baiklah_.¨ kata Hikari.

¨Jangan terlalu lama ya.¨ setelah profesor menjawab Hikari menutup ponselnya. Sementara menunggu Hikari aku memberanikan diri bertanya pada profesor. Tapi didahului oleh Ai yang sama penasarannya denganku.

¨Profesor, bagaimana caranya adik Kudo bisa mendengar bisikanku pada Kudo?¨ tanya Ai setelah kami duduk kembali di dalam mobil.

¨Hikari itu memiliki indra penglihatan, penciuman dan pendengaran yang bagus lho.¨ jelas profesor, sementara Ai hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

¨Tapi kenapa aku tidak mengetahui hal itu?¨ tanya ku sambil melipat tangan di depan dada dan menelengkan sedikit kepalaku.

¨Shinichi, kau tau kan dimana adikmu tinggal?¨ profesor agasa balik bertanya padaku, aku merespon pertanyaan itu dengan mengangguk kecil.

¨Apa hubungannya dengan tempat tinggal?¨ tanya Ai yang tidak mengerti.

¨tempat tinggal Hikari itu terpisah dengan kedua orang tua kami. Dan dari yang kudengar daerah itu merupakan daerah yang liar.¨ jelas ku.

¨Lalu apa hubungannya?¨ tanya Ai yang masih bingung.

¨Tentu saja berhubungan. Di tempat yang liar itulah Hikari memelajari semua itu. Bukan hanya kemampuan indranya, tapi fisik serta mentalnya juga bertamabah kuat.¨ jelas profesor yang membuat kami mengangguk-angguk bak mainan rusak.

¨Oh begitu,¨ kataku ¨Lalu kenapa Hikari tak menceritakannya padaku?¨

Saat profesor hendak menjawab pertanyaanku, seekor kucing hitam mendarat di bagian depan mobil profesor. Bulunya hitam kelam, ekornya cukup panjang sekitar 15 cm, lalu matanya kuning menyala. Kucing itu lalu duduk sambil memunggungi kami.

~TEBECE~

* * *

><p>ini fanfic pertama arun di fandom DC,<br>Mohon berikan sepatah dua patah kata comment untuk cerita ini, flame atau apapun itulah bakal arun terima kok..


End file.
